Focus
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: Carol Danvers and Peter Parker take Aunt May to Coney Island. Carol/Peter, post Siege


**Title: **Focus

**Fandom: **Avengers

**Pairing:** Carol Danvers/Peter Parker

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**Author's Notes:** The billboard was inspired by _Siege 4_; this is set at the very beginning of the "Heroic Age" continuity.

xxx

"You didn't have to bring me along, Peter. I know with your schedules it is hard to find any time to go out alone." May nodded toward Carol who walked a few steps ahead of them, looking for an empty bench. "I don't want to get in anyone's way."

Peter shook his head. "Carol wants you here, Aunt May. It was her idea."

Aunt May nodded 'Ah' and smiled at him. "She's a sweet girl." She frowned at Peter's answering guffaw.

"Sorry. I just don't think anyone's said that about Carol before. Ever." May's frown deepened. "I mean, she is! But it's not how she-" He shrugged. "-presents herself." May started to respond but was interrupted by Carol calling - sweetly, May maintained - that she'd found a bench.

"Thank you, dear. I just need a short rest." Carol smiled. "You two go find your..."

"Photo booth," said Peter.

"Yes. I'll be fine here. Take your time." Carol hesitated but Peter'd caught May's look and took Carol's hand to lead her away.

"We're really doing the photo booth?"

"Of course, silly, that's why we're here."

"I thought we were enjoying the spring day and our ability to walk the streets without fear of arrest."

He tugged her hand playfully. "_And_ get you in a photo booth. I have plans."

"Should I be scared?"

He feigned hurt; she rolled her eyes. "Come on, you."

Carol allowed herself to be dragged over to an unoccupied photo booth that looked like it had been cleaned sometime last century. She made a big show of holding her breath and not touching anything more than she had to, but dropped the act when he closed the curtain with a quick kiss.

"This is dumb, Peter."

"Smile, Caroley!"

Four flashes later she peeked out. "Am I done?"

"I have to see the proofs first." She sighed; he swatted at her. The photo sheet dropped down. "Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope, not done."

"Why?" She tried to take the photos from him but his spider senses gave him the advantage.

"I said smile, Caroly."

"I did smile!"

"Nope." He pushed her gently back behind the curtain. "Take two."

"How many takes are we doing?"

"As many as it takes to capture the real you."

"I don't want to die in a box behind a curtain, Parker."

"Stop talking and smile, Danvers."

Four more flashes, another sheet.

"Well?"

"Better. One more."

She pushed open the curtain. "Do I get to see?"

He closed it again. "Not yet."

"Aaaarrrrgggh."

"Action!"

Four flashes, a third sheet.

"Perfect."

"_Now_ do I get to see?" she asked, still behind the curtain.

He pushed it back and held out a hand. "Yes." She took his outstretched hand and he pulled her out of the booth. As they started walking he passed her the picture strip.

"Ugh."

"I like this one best."

"My eyes are closed."

"I like it."

She stopped walking. "I look so ... small."

"You look like you." She made a face. "Hey."

"I don't know. I like that me better." She pointed up at a billboard. Peter knew what he'd see before he looked - the new _Avengers_ publicity shots had overtaken the city. The powers that be were making every effort to make everyone forget everything that had taken place while Osborn was in charge. Spider-Man was a part of it; Carol knew the billboard made him a little queasy. Ms. Marvel was the only woman featured in the shot; Peter knew it both bothered and pleased her.

"I like that one fine." He took the booth pictures back. "But this is the one I get to keep for myself."

She watched him a moment and started walking.

"How come you like that one best? With my eyes closed."

"It's... sweet." She made another face. "Aunt May says you're a sweet girl."

Carol laughed. "I don't think anyone's said that about me before. Ever."

Peter grinned. "That's what I said!"

"Oh."

Peter's grin fell. "Caroly..."

"It's okay."

"I just said you're sweet. Like three sentences ago."

"I know."

"You are sweet."

"Okay."

"And impossible."

She gave him a small sideways smile.

"Let's take her to lunch."

"Huh?"

"Aunt May. We should have a real lunch. Instead of hot dogs."

Peter looked askance. "But it's Coney Island!"

"Next time." She spun away, walking purposefully toward his Aunt. Peter followed more slowly; they'd come up with a plan by the time he got there.

"If you insist, dear." May looked over to Peter at his approach. "Did you get your pictures?" He nodded and showed her the strip. May peered a moment and pointed at one. "This one."

"That's my favorite, too."

Carol shook her head in confusion. "My eyes are closed."

"I like it," Peter repeated.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What?"

May pointed again. "What were you thinking about? In the booth."

Carol frowned slightly. "I don't know. Peter kept talking. I was thinking about... him."

May smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Let's go to lunch."


End file.
